Unbelievable
by Darkx1xAngel
Summary: Tora ends up going to Ouran, but when something happens at this new school her friends. Also know as the Sohmas come to her school to protect her. Rated T for bad language. *I'm back!*
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone I'm bored and I thought I'd type up this story. This story revolves around Tora Saitō, and her adventures at Ouran._

I can't believe I'm transferring to a school for pesky rich kids. It's practically torture. Well, I guess there's no fighting it. 

_Hi my name is Saitō Tora. I have short bleach blonde hair that has a blue ribbon tied in. My eyes are a light blue color. The girl's uniform was horrid so I'm wearing the one I made. A white shirt that hangs down on my shoulder, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and black high tops. Also the necklace my mother gave me_

Why? I don't understand why I have to. Stupid school! If only mom was still here. My eyes started to water. Damn dust! In seeing the school I stopped abruptly, WHAT! It's pink. Geez why can't it be blue? Resisting the urge to get paint I rushed into Ouran.

"What was my class again?" I said to myself, "Hmn" Oh yes I remember now,1-A. So happy I remembered. I memorized every class except home room.  I rounded a corner and noticed the sign that said 1-A. Finally. I slowly knocked onthe door. About half a second later the door opened. The teacher at the door motioned for me to enter.

"Class this is Saitō Tora. Miss Saitō please introduce yourself_"_ he said.

I bowed slightly then said, "Hello as you well know my name is Saitō Tora. Please forgive my attire the dresses here are absolutely a horrid color. Also…" I slightly glared at the class then continued, "Please reframe from being loud" I looked at the teacher, he seemed a genuinely surprised.

"Miss Saitō please sit here at the front" he pointed to the empty chair in front of his desk,Well; at least I'm by the window.I walked over to chair, and seated myself firmly in the chair. Taking out my little blue book and pen I wrote down notes. Along with; business ideas, fashion designs, and a collection of random sentences near the back. Looking up at the clock I realized it was almost time for lunch. Does time really fly that fast?When the bell sounded I decided to look for a quiet place to eat. But instead of walking around randomly I sat in front of my next class. Quietly munching on my bento I noticed some of the female students wore gossiping about something. I strained to listen but only got clips of what was being said.

"Mori…Hunny…..cake…big brother" It wasn't really anything special so I stopped trying to hear. Finishing my bento I continued to finish my sketch for the next design I was making.  Ok maybe I should put something here. I thought pointing to the waist band of the dress. The dress its self was short, blue, and stopped mid thigh. There wasn't any pattern on the dress, but the fabric she was using would make an illusion of one. The back of the dress was open to the middle of the shoulder blades.

"Almost done" I said to myself. I notice shadows hanging over me.

Then I hear ""Almost done with what?"" I look up to see a pair of orange headed twins.

"Well orange tops (ha-ha Fruits basket), it's not really any of your business is it?" I said rather rudely.

"Hikaru she's being mean to us" the one on the left said.

"It's ok Kaoru I'll hold you" Hikaru said soothingly to his twin.

"Please reframe from being loud" I said while begging to finish my design.

"Why should we?" Hikaru asked with a smart alick voice.

"Exactly what I was thinking brother" Kaoru said shaking his head in agreement. I slammed my book closed, stood up, and then walked into to class without a word. And just like that the bell rang signaling time for everyone's next class.

""That was rude"" the twins said together.

(End of the day-Club Hours)

I was walking down the hall to go home when a bag was put over my head, and I was dragged to who knows where. When we stopped and I was harshly thrown to the floor I heard people start to talk.

_Haruhi's P.O.V_

I turned to the sound of the door opening to see the twins throw a girl on the ground with a bag on her hand.

"What did you guys do this time?" I said glaring at them.

"She insulted us" Hikaru said glaring at the girl on the floor.

"That's no way to treat a lady" Tamaki said running to said bagged lady. When he tried to help her up she started to move around wildly.

"I don't know who you are, but get me the hell out of here! And so help me god Hikaru if you don't stop snickering I'll kill you!" she screamed. I looked at Hikaru he was indeed snickering, but hearing her say that made him stop. Hunny-sempai walked over to the girl and pulled the bag off.

_Tora's P.O.V_

"Hello I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny. Over there" he pointed to the really tall guy, "that's Morinozuka Takashi, but you can call him Mori" I smiled knowingly then stood up. Only being about ~150cm I was a little taller than my senior.

"Hunny-senpai Mori-senpai it is a pleasure to meet you. Hunny-senpai would you like my cookies I didn't eat them?" my small senior jumped for joy hearing my words.

"Yes, yes, and yes!" he cheered. I simply handed him the cookies. I bowed remembering my manners.

"Hello I am…"

"Saitō Tora, blood type AB, transferred from Kobara High on a musical, athletic, artistic, and fashion scholarships'. First year student, class 1-A, also father is William Saitō work name Maria, mother Sakura Saitō, mother is also deceased" I was surprised but I did the only thing I could. I took out my little blue book.

"Kyoya Ootori gender male of course, age 17 second year, school Ouran Private Academy, Club Ouran Host Club, birthday November 22, Sagittarius/Scorpio born on cusp, Blood type AB, favorite subjects English, German, and physics. Also, your favorite food is anything spicy" I pointed to Hikaru, then Kaoru, "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, male, 16 first years, school Ouran private Academy, club Host club, birthdays June 9th, Gemini, blood type B, Hikaru's favorite subjects Math, Chemistry, Physics, Kaoru's favorite subjects English & Modern Literature, they both like Italian and super-spicy food" I then pointed to Tamaki, who had been hiding in a corner growing mushrooms.

"Tamaki Suoh male, 17 second year, Ouran, Host club, you are French and Japanese, birthday is April 8th, Aries, blood type A, favorite subjects English, French, and History, and favorite food are Commoner Ramen Noodles (Esp. Pork Flavor) and Peasant food (Coffee). Might I add that your father is chair man" (Yes I shall write them all.)

I then pointed to Hunny-senpai "Mitsukuni Haninozuka like to be called Hunny, male, 18 third year also you were born on February 29th so you area actually 4 1/2, you go to Ouran, your clubs are the Host club, star sign is Pisces, blood type AB, favorite subject is math, favorite foods Cake, candy & strawberries. Has unexpected cravings for spicy things. Does not like carrots."

"Next is Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori" I point to tall guy, "male, 18 third year, Ouran Private school, Host club, birthday may 5th, Taurus, blood type O, favorite subjects Geography, Japanese, and History, likes oriental food. Also likes seashells."

I then point to the last one "Haruhi Fujioka female, age 15 first year, school Ouran Academy, Club Host Club, birthday February 4th, star sign Aquarius, blood type is O, favorite subjects English and History, favorite foods Sushi, Ramen, Strawberries, Ootoro (Fancy Tuna)" I looked at every one then took in a deep breath I had not taken a breathe in my whole speech. Most everyone one was on the ground looking a bit out of air.

"You know that Haru-chan is a girl, Sai-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked.

"Yes I do Hunny-senpai" I said calmly.

"She did the Kyoya thing" Haruhi said astonished.

""She knows Haruhi is a girl!"" the twins yelled.

"No, if she tells anyone our secrete princess will be taken away" Tamaki said while taking a dramatic pose.

"We can't allow you to spread this around school" Kyoya said. I slowly backed up to the door. I knew what Kyoya could do. Don't break down, don't break down. I started to violently shake. Everyone seemed worried about my reaction.

"Are you ok?" Haruhi said getting closer to me. I whipped out my phone and called the one person I knew could help. (I don't own. I guess it's going to be a crossover.)

"Hatori-sensei I need help" I stammered through the phone.

"Tora-chan is it another one?" he asked.

"Yes" I said taking deep breathes.

"I'm coming" he hung up the phone.

"Are you ok Sai-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked concerned.

"Yes Hunny-senpai. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. You know you shouldn't over exert yourself" Hatori said appearing next to me.

""When did he get here!"" the twins asked surprised.

"Tora, Tora me and Hatori where worried about you" Momiji said coming from behind me.

"Where are they coming from" Tamaki questioned.

"Host Club this is Hatori-sensei and Momiji. Hatori is a doctor" I looked over at them as Hatori examined my vitals.

"What's wrong with you?" Hikaru asked.

"Tora has had bad experiences, and they make her breakdown sometimes" Momiji said to everyone.

"Tora please be careful. Do you want me to take you home? I'm sure Tohru is worried about you" Hatori asked.

"Yes thank you Hatori-san. Good-bye dear Host Club" with that I walked out of the room following Hatori.

"Tora-chan will you make me some cake?" Momiji asked.

"Yes Momiji-kun I will" I said smiling down at him.

_Tora's P.O.V (Shigure's house) _

"Tora welcome home. Oh, hello Hatori what are you doing here?" Shigure asked.

"Tora had another attack" Hatori said with his all too familiar serious face.

"Tora are you ok?" Shigure asked very concerned.

"Yes Shigure-san I'm ok" I said soothingly.

"We worry about you Tora-chan. Please be careful" Momiji said. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walked in.

"Hello Miss Tora. I'm glad your home" Yuki said with his princely smile.

"Tora-chan I'm so glad your home!" Tohru said happily while hugging me.

Hugging her back I replied, "I'm glad to be back."

"What is that brat and that –censored- doing here?" Kyo asked with is fiery temper.

"It's ok Kyo Hatori gave me a ride, because I had another attack at school today" Tohru seemed to cry at that moment.

"Tora-chan you could have been hurt! I'm so glad your home" Tohru said crying into my shoulder.

"Tohru please don't cry" I said after I got over the fact she was indeed crying.

"Oh yes I meant to tell you that everyone, with the exception of Shigure, will be going to Ouran" Hatori said as an afterthought.

"Even me and Haru?" Momiji asked expectedly.

"Yes even you and Haru" Hatori said with a sigh.

"Yay I get to go to school with Tora-chan!" Momiji yelled while him and Hatori left.

"Great I have to go to a new school. And worst of all rat boy's going to be going there" Kyo said.

"I don't want to go to school with you either, baka neko" Yuki muttered the last part under his breath, but Kyo still heard it.

"Say that again you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Baka…Neko…" Yuki repeated drawling the words out like he was talking to a mere child.

"Damn rat!"

"Stupid cat!"

"Damn rat!"

"Please don't fight" Tohru said after getting over her tears. The boys broke up, but Yuki went to help Tohru with dinner while I went to the roof with Kyo.

"Kyo are you ok" I said concerned. He jumped slightly.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kyo yelled. It was my turn to flinch, "wait I sorry."

"Kyo you don't have to apologies to me. I understand. Kyo you promise not to get mad?" I said.

"What?" he asked with slight anger.

"Umm… a pair of twins kidnapped me after school. Then I was thrown on the floor…" I was cut off.

"What! Not only where you kidnapped, but you were thrown on the floor! When I see these people I'll kill them!" Kyo said in a rage.

I had a feeling he would say that, I thought with a sigh, tomorrow will be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tora's P.o.v (walking to school) _

We had been walking for a bit when we meet up with Momiji and Haru.

"Hey Tora-chan" Momiji said jumping on my back. (Ooo he didn't transform.)

"Hello Momiji hello Haru."

"Tora now tell me some more about the twins who threw you on the floor" Kyo said still mad about that.

"Someone threw you on the floor Tora-chan?" Momiji asked.

"Yes" I said with a sigh.

"Are you ok?" Tohru asked.

"Yes."

"It's their fault that she had her attack yesterday" Kyo huffed.

"You had an attack?" Haru asked.

"Yes but I'm fine now" I said waving my hands around.

"Please be more careful Miss Tora. I don't want anything to happen to you" Yuki said.

"Ok" I said walking with Momiji on my back and Kyo and Haru right next to me.

"Me and Haru are going to be in your class" Momiji said.

"Yes I know. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru will be in Kyoya's and Tamaki's" I said.

"The twins are in your class right?" Yuki asked.

"Unfortunately" I sighed.

"Damn, Haru you beat them up then" Kyo yelled to Haru.

"Please don't fight" I said urgently.

"Ok" Haru said.

"Look we're here!" Momiji said excitedly.  Wow I wonder if we look strange. Four cute guys walking with me and Tohru? Yea we look strange.

"Come on Haru we have to hurry. Bye-bye Kyo, Yuki, Tohru!" I yelled happily pulling Haru while Momiji rode on my back. When we got to the class the teacher wasn't there yet, but the twins where.

""Tora-san hi!"" they sang in perfect unison. I felt Haru tense, "it's the kid from yesterday" Kaoru continued.

"Hi I'm Momiji Sohma, and this is Haru Sohma" he said jumping down and bowing to them. I had fixed Momiji's clothes so that his shirt was pink and had the Ouran thingy stitched into it, so he didn't have to wear the jacket. I made him a pair of pants that where flowy, but also looked good for this school. Haru just wore the uniform. With the jacket unbuttoned, the top buttons his shirt undone, and his tie loose.

""Come one Tora-san we can pick are seats today come sit with us"" when they went to grab my hand Haru slapped their hands away.

"Don't even think about touching her after what you did. Kidnapping her, and to add to that you threw her on the floor. If I ever see you touching her again I will personally make sure no one ever finds you" Black Haru said. I and Momiji clinked to him.

""Haru its ok, its ok. Calm down" we said together.

"Hmm what happened" he said becoming regular Haru.

"Excuse my friend he has a tendency to be over protective" I said to the class. Haru, Momiji, and I sat in the back next to the window. While, Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the other side of class. When the teacher came in he introduced Momiji and Haru then began with class. I was so happy when the lunch bell rang. We meet up with Tohru and them and ate together. Kyo laughed when Momiji told him what happened.

(Club Hours)

Tohru and I had gotten separated from the boys, and we were now wondering around the school.

"Let's check in here" she said opening the door to the 3rd music room.

~Welcome~

When I saw who was in the room I stopped dead.

"Oh it's my dear daughter Tora" Tamaki said running to me, "who is your friend" he said kissing Tohru hand.

"Please stay away. Last time I was here I had a nervous breakdown" I said backing into the door that magically closed.

"Hello I'm Tohru Honda nice to meet you" she said bowing.

"Tohru don't these people are crazy"

""Hello Tora"" I tried to get away but I couldn't. They wrapped their arms around me.

"Haru, Kyo, and Yuki-kun are going to kill you" I yelled out.

"They're not around are they" Hikaru said slightly.

"I wouldn't so that Kyo and Haru have short tempers" when she said that the doors burst open showing Yuki Kyo Haru and Momiji.

""Let go of her!"" Haru and Kyo said pissed off. The twins instantly dropped me.

"Too much sound, too much sound" I chanted rocking back and forth.

"Tora-chan calm down" Momiji said while him and Tohru rubbed my back.

"She just broke down" Hunny said surprised.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked.

"She has nervous breakdowns when it's too loud" Yuki answered.

"That's why she said 'please refrain from being loud'" Kaoru said.

"So, Sai-chan can't be in loud places?" Hunny asked.

"That's right" Kyo said.

"Should we call Hatori?" Momiji asked.

"No I'm fine" I said standing up.

I bowed, "I'm sorry causing so much trouble."

"It's quite all right" Kyoya said.

"Yay Sai-chan is ok" Hunny cheered giving me a hug.

"I want hugs too" Momiji said joining in the hug fest.

"I am still truly sorry for my inconvenience" I said.

Haruhi elbowed the twins""We are sorry for our rude behavior.""

I smiled sweetly "Thank you. That means a lot."

"Oh my sweet daughters you are so nice" Tamaki said taking a dramatic pose.

"Who the hell is he?" Kyo said shoving his thumb at said weirdo.

"Tamaki Suoh" I stated, "he thinks me and Haruhi are his daughters. And Kyoya Mommy, Hikaru and Kaoru are the neighbors. And Hunny and Mori are like our uncles or something."

"What?" he yelled.

"Kyo-kun" I said holding my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tora-chan."

"Are you dating my daughter?" Tamaki asked pointing at Kyo. Haru, Momiji, Kyo, and I turned red.

"""""NO!""""" we said at the same time.

"He's like my big brother" I stated. I didn't notice, but Kyo looked sad.

"I see" Kyoya said righting down something in his notebook.

"That's great my daughters are way too young for men" Tamaki said grabbing me and Haruhi.

"hm-hehehehe" I started to giggle uncontrollably. Everyone was shocked, but soon joined in my laughing.

"Sai-chan we're going to the beach do you and your friends want to come?" Hunny asked.

"I want to go, I want to go!" Momiji cheered.

"But I couldn't intrude" Tohru stammered.

"It's ok" Hikaru started.

"You can come" Kaoru ended.

"To the beach" Momiji cheered, while he and Hunny ran off to eat cake. Of course Mori was right behind them.

"I'm not going" Kyo said.

""Please come Kyo-kun"" Me and Tohru said.

"Fine I'll go" Kyo said getting red.

"I will come all so. If it's all right" Yuki said.

"Yes all of you can come" Tamaki said cheerfully.

"I will come to protect Tora-san" Haru said.

""To the beach, tomorrow!"" The twins said together.

"We will come pick you up" Kyoya said.

"Do you need are address?" Tohru asked.

"No I know where you live" he said with a creepy grin (1).

"Ok come get us then. Come on guys Shigure might be worried" I said walking out with everyone following.

Tomorrow might actually be fun.

_Kyoya you stalker! You're so creepy!_

_Hey everyone chapter 2 is up. We are going to the beach in the next chapter. Yay going to the beach, the beach, the beach. In the next chapter you will get a taste of Tora's talent. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC I'm trying my beat really. Well, thank you for reading, and please review._


	3. BIG NEWS!

Hey guys this account has been getting hacked, so I've made a new account in hope to stope the hacking. If you want me to continue my stories I have on this account please P.M this account about which one you most want me to continue. I will continue more than two, but some my work I cringe at because my charaters are marie-sue'ish.

Well, if you want to find me look for Lilith For Hope. Ok chow.


End file.
